Hangover
by chquine-harvinellisse
Summary: /AU/ Gyokuen and her step-father were going to kill her.


**I don't own Magi or anything associated to it...**

 **I can't say if this is incest or not since there are different laws regarding step-sibling intercourse, i.e some countries have it and some don't. In Japan it's not really illegal, but marriage with a relative is. In some states in America, intercourse between step-siblings is also considered to be incest. In China (where the Kou Empire was based off), intercourse between related people via blood or marriage is also prohibited, but marriage between siblings via adoption is allowed... How ever you want to interpret this is solely up to you... It's AU anyway... XD**

 **Enjoy reading... =D**

* * *

Hakuei snuggled deeper into the fluffy pillow as she tried to tune out the throbbing of her head. As she drifted to and from unconsciousness, she registered the feeling of a smooth and soft blanket draped over her bare skin. Blearily, the black-haired woman figured that she took off all her sweaty clothes after she stumbled into the bedroom.

Something warm, long and pointed poked her cheek; it was followed by a chuckle and the smell of something minty. Growing up with Hakuryuu taught her the sharp and tangy scent of men's perfume and she was sure that was what she was smelling along with the mint. Forcing an eye open, she made out something red and something brownish that was peculiarly bent at a joint.

"How long do you plan to sleep there, Hakuei?" A deep and throaty voice asked her. It sounded familiar but she had yet to determine whose voice it was. It certainly wasn't her brother's because Hakuryuu's voice was just at the verge of being as deep and velvety as that. If she were to put a name to the voice, she would label it as her ideal boyfriend's voice.

And it was funnier because ever since she turned fifteen, there was only one person that she had in mind as an ideal boyfriend. He had red hair, small eyes and a goatee that was definitely out of place. In her half-awake state, she realized that the man before her was almost the same face structure, shape and goatee as -,

Bolting upright while clutching the blanket to her chest, Hakuei stared at Kouen, wide-eyed. "K-K-Kouen?" He was fully dressed and he had a smug look on his face. In his eyes was something secretive and she didn't like it one bit. Given her state of being undressed, she can only hazard a guess as to why he looked so pleased with himself and despite herself, Hakuei blushed.

Gyokuen and her step-father were going to kill her.

"What?" The red-haired male drawled as he stood up and tossed her one of his sweaters. "You're still shy after last night?"

By then she was sure that her entire face was red as a tomato. "Wh-what happened last night?" Her head was throbbing but she could at least listen to the explanation.

Kouen smirked as he turned around, a cue for her to put the sweater on without him looking. Consciously, Hakuei pushed the blanket away from her and quickly pulled the knitted sweater over her head. She noted that it was the one she gave him as a present last Christmas. She'd never seen him wear it before but it smelled of fabric conditioner so she supposed that he used it.

"You were a little too drunk last night," he explained succinctly and it made her cringe. "But before you could even get to your room, Hakuryuu went inside with one of the girls. I thought it was one of _our_ girls but she looked a little different. So you went back down, took another bottle of wine and downed it in the kitchen. After I made everyone else leave, I found you in the kitchen and drunk. Things went downhill from there."

Hakuei didn't need to be told what happened after he found her drunk, but she was still ashamed to admit that she actually had intercourse with her step-brother. Before they became step-siblings she'd always looked up to him; she admired him even. Her father and his father were the best of friends and when her father and brothers died - leaving the widowed Gyokuen and her two children - Kouen's father took them in.

"I... I'm sorry..." she said instead. What was she supposed to say? _I know we did something taboo last night, but I don't regret anything_. What next after that? Surely no one in their family would have that.

He turned around, a mocking look in his eyes as he sat on his computer chair. "I'm not." He said simply and leaned comfortably against the plush back of his chair. She was rendered speechless by this. On the other hand, some part of her was delighted to know that somehow, his statement meant that he didn't regret anything last night as well.

"Why not?" She asked instead, consciously pulling the sweater down to cover her legs. There was something about her step-brother's look that made her feel as though she was bare before him even though she'd already covered herself the most she could.

Kouen stood up and approached her purposefully. With one swift move, he lifted her chin with a finger and stared right into her eyes. "I could never regret anything as hot as last night, especially since it's you, Hakuei." His face was dangerously close to hers and unconsciously, she wondered if her breath smelled of alcohol since his breath was smelled so minty and fresh. Their lips met and something akin to familiarity made her bolder. She opened her lips to him, letting his tongue roam around freely.

He displayed his obvious strength and will to dominate by pushing her back on the bed and his hand traveled up her thigh. Hakuei could melt at his touch and the feel of his calloused hands against her flesh. She settled for a moan instead. Her black hair spread all around the bed and Kouen leaned back to appreciate how a flushed Ren Hakuei looked so _right_ in his bed, especially with her hair messily spread all over his pillows like that. He leaned down and grabbed her by the back of her knee and wrapped the leg around his waist while she ran her hand up his chest and pushed him by the nape towards her.

"K-Kouen?" She asked tentatively in between kisses. The red head offered a hum as he sniffed at her neck, imprinting the smell of her skin into his mind. "Should w-we be doing this... again?"

He chuckled as he reached the hem of the sweater she was wearing. Somehow, Kouen found it amusing that she was wearing the knitted sweater that she made for him; he didn't know why but it turned it on a lot more. "Scared of them hearing?" he teased and nuzzled her collarbone, knowing from the night prior that she was rather sensitive there. "They're more scared of me than they are of dad or mom. They won't tell a soul."

"But still-," she was caught off guard as he gently nipped at her now exposed shoulder. Her protest came out as a haggard groan and she retaliated by clenching her fist on the fabric of his shirt. All of her protests melted away as Kouen started to slowly lift up the sweater.

A loud knock on the door made them stop in their tracks. It was followed by Kouha's not-so-contrite voice. "En-nii!" He called out in a morning voice. "Koumei-nii told me that mom and dad are at the freeway. You better stop eating Hakuei-nee's lips or they'll suspect something."

Begrudgingly, the red head peeled himself away from the female under him. She could see the angry frustration in his face and she stood up, chuckling. Hakuei picked up her scattered clothes and pressed a chaste kiss on her step-brother's jaw. "Let's continue some other time?"

In reply, he grabbed her by the back of her neck and kissed her passionately. "I'm going to my dorm this weekend; you are too right?"

She grinned at him. "That depends." With that, Hakuei opened the door and saw her brother holding the hand of a girl with the same hair color as their step-sisters (all seven of them). No wonder Kouen thought they were one of his sisters - they had the same pinkish hue to their hair and eyes.

Hakuryuu seemed panicked. "Oh, uh... This is Morgiana." He said awkwardly and to save her younger brother from embarrassing himself in front of the girl he just slept with in her room, she smiled at the pink-haired female.

"Hi; I'm Ren Hakuei, Hakuryuu's older sister."

The girl did a 90-degree bow and said, "I'm Morgiana. I apologize for locking your room door. Hakuryuu was too intoxicated to-,"

The flushed young male cut in, "Ah! We should hurry along Morgiana. Mom and dad might be arriving any moment now."

Morgiana gave another respectful bow and was dragged off to the garage. Hakuei watched them leave and entered her room. Putting her clothes in the laundry hamper, the black-haired woman slipped into her bathroom and took a long bath in her tub and took some painkillers before flopping onto her bed and falling asleep.

* * *

"Where are Hakuei and Hakuryuu?" Gyokuen asked as the entire family gathered at the table for lunch. "I didn't see them when we got back."

The girls, excluding Kougyoku, turned to their oldest brother who was silently feasting on some spicy wings. Koumei was the one who answered for them: "Hakuryuu met up with his friends. I believe Hakuei is still sleeping in her room."

Kouha thought it was the perfect time to break the ice. "Yeah! She and En-nii were kinda _occupied_ in his room." His maids behind him gave horrified gasps, but kept their incredulous thoughts to themselves.

Their parents stopped halfway from eating the food on their plates, but collected themselves quickly enough. Gyokuen was the most intrigued. "What were you occupied with, Kouen?"

"Hakuei was teaching me how to knit a sweater," he replied coolly, causing Kouha to open his mouth in protest but was silenced by a glare from the former. "I kept her up all night with some coffee and sandwiches."

And as the black-haired woman woke from her room, she sneezed demurely.

* * *

 **This was when I ran out of ideas so I'm sorry about the ending... XD**

 **But anyway... Please feel free to convey your deepest darkest thoughts regarding the fic as it is greatly appreciated... =D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **See you in between pages again~! =D**

 **chquine_harvinellisse**


End file.
